1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an endoscope inserted into a subject, imaging within the body of the subject, and generating image data, and an endoscope system.
2. Related Art
A technique is known wherein an imaging element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) at a distal end of an insertion section of an endoscope, and an amplifier provided in the vicinity of the imaging element amplify an imaging signal output from the imaging element, and output the imaging signal to a processor (see JP 2003-153858 A). According to this technique, a pulse signal for driving the imaging element is used to generate a DC voltage applied to the imaging element and the amplifier, thereby reducing the number of power supply cables to reduce a diameter of the insertion section of the endoscope.